


Unspoken Words

by Babyshark35



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyshark35/pseuds/Babyshark35
Summary: What if Max had not made it in time to rescue Michael and Alex before Sgt. Manes hurt Alex? Text diverges after following line in original story: He looked up to Alex. Tears streaming down his face, matching Alex’s. “I love you, Alex. More than you could ever know.”





	1. Chapter 1

Michael opened his eyes and all he could see was darkness. He felt the cold of the metal beneath him and realized he was only in his boxers on some sort of table. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were strapped down. He tried to use his powers to free himself, but nothing happened. He had no recollection how he ended up here or where he was, but in the darkness now, unable to see or move or use his powers, his anxiety was growing. Michael realized what he had always feared must have finally come to pass. Someone finally figured him...them out. He was captured, soon to be tortured and dissected. ‘Where were Max and Isobel?’ He thought. ‘Were they here too?’

In an instant, there was a blinding light in his eyes. He squinted trying to adjust from the darkness. He looked up, seeing the fluorescent lights above him. He turned his head and looked around. He was in a small room...cement walls, no windows, and a steel door. He looked down at himself and besides being tied down with leather straps to the metal exam table, there was an IV needle taped to him, some unknown liquid flowing into his arm. 

Suddenly a voice came through a speaker in the ceiling: “Finally awake I see. Good. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” Jesse Manes. Father of the year and asshole of the decade. The fear that was building inside Michael now turned into blinding rage. 

“What the hell is going on? Where am I?” Michael growled. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Guerin. I’ve been watching you for a while. I know what you are and soon I’ll know everything else. You see, the liquid running into your arm suppresses your powers. There’s no escape. Only pain.”

“You don’t scare me, you fucking bastard! Do what you’re going to do. Nothing you can do would be any worse than what’s already been done to me in the past. You won’t get anything from me.”

“Ah, yes. Poor Michael Guerin. Tough upbringing in the foster care system, all alone, no one who cared about you. I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of pain inflicted, all of which you deserved, some by my own hands, or should I say... by my own hammer.” Michael’s hand throbbed at the memory of that day and he tried to suppress his flinch...unsuccessfully. “But that’s nothing compared to what I have planned for you today. I have more ways to get what I want from you than physically torturing...you.”

Michael froze. ‘Who else does he have down here? Are Max and Isobel here too?’ He doesn’t dare ask, but closes his eyes trying to push away the thoughts of them, his family, being hurt. 

“I’m sure you are wondering about the Evans’ twins. Well, they escaped town before my men could grab them. We’ll find them soon enough.” 

Michael felt a wave of relief. Max and Isobel were safe, at least for now. As quickly as relief washed over him, it was gone, replaced with an uneasy feeling that then turned into pure terror. 

“Then...?” He couldn’t finish the question, but he already knew the answer. Alex. 

Sgt. Manes laughed through the speaker as realization dawned on Michael’s face. “Kill two birds with one stone. Learn all I need to know about your murderous race, all while teaching my son a much needed lesson about obedience. I’ll leave you alone to let this sink in while we wait for our guest of honor to arrive. Give you some time to ponder yours and my son’s poor choices.”

And then the lights were off again. Michael’s chest starting heaving as the panic set in. ‘Where was Alex? Would Sgt. Manes really torture his own son to get information from Michael? Of course he would. He is and has always been a monster.’ Michael tried desperately to stop all terrible thoughts he had about what he could do to Alex. What he would have to helplessly watch. He fought his restraints as he gasped repeatedly for breath until he finally fell unconscious from the stress and lack of oxygen.

Michael woke up abruptly, again to darkness. He did not know how long he’d been out. He soon realized he was no longer lying down on that table, but sitting in a chair. Arms pulled behind his back, tied tightly together and to the back of the chair. His scarred hand especially throbbed from the pressure around his wrist. He also couldn’t move his legs, his ankles were tied to the legs of the chair and the chair bolted to the ground. He again tried to use his powers to loosen the ropes, but then noticed the sting of the needle still in his arm. ‘No escape,’ Sgt. Manes’ words echoing in his head. As he struggled in vain to free himself, he heard a familiar, startled gasp. His heart dropped. 

“Alex?” He whispered through the darkness. 

“Michael?” 

Michael’s heart twinged at his name. Always Guerin, never Michael. At least not in the last decade. The fear was evident in Alex’s voice as Michael heard jerking movements through the dark. 

“Where are we? What’s going on? I can’t move.” 

“Alex, are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

“Who?”

“Your father.” 

“What? No. Why? What’s going on?” Alex asked, panic rising in his voice as his breath became labored. 

Michael couldn’t answer him without risk of exposing more to Sgt. Manes. Michael didn’t know what all he knew. He couldn’t say anything to Alex right now about why they were here without the risk of giving something away. He needed to pull himself together if he was going to get them through this. 

Instead of answering his questions, he took a shaky breath and encouraged Alex to do the same. “Please Alex, just breathe,” Michael begged. “We are going to get out of this.”

Blinding light again flooded the room. Michael blinked to adjust his eyes to the harsh light, then froze at the sight in front of him. Alex. Tied to a similar chair, not 10 feet away. A mirror image to Michael situation minus the IV and Alex’s right leg was tied at his thigh, his prosthetic missing. Alex squinted and blinked, looked around at his surroundings, then his eyes went wide as he saw Michael. Before either of them could speak, the metal door unlocked and opened behind Alex. 

Michael glared as Sgt. Manes walked in. Alex followed Michael’s line of sight and turned to look behind him. Sgt. Manes had an evil gleam in his eye. ‘Same as that day in the tool shed,’ Michael thought. Seeing his father, Alex’s body stiffened against the ropes holding him in place. His father had always intimidated him, but sitting here helpless before him, unable to move, Michael knew Alex was terrified. Michael’s heart broke for him, but he kept his mask on. He had to.

“Dad?” Alex asked shakily, as he tried to regain his breath and his composure. “What’s going on? Why are we here?”

Sgt. Manes walked out from behind Alex and stood between them. Looking at Michael, then to Alex, he spoke, “Ah. Guerin hasn’t told you, I see. He must be just as ashamed of who, or rather what...” Michael flinched. “...he is as I am of you, son.”

“Told me what?” Alex’s wide eyes quickly moved from his father to Michael. Michael turned and met Alex’s eyes, hoping Alex could see the silent apology in them before Sgt. Manes spoke again, regaining their attention. 

“You see, son, your ‘boyfriend’ here is not of this world, he’s not human. He’s part of a murderous, alien race that generations of our family have been investigating and trying to capture alive for years. Their powers have helped them elude us in the past...but not anymore.” Sgt. Manes glanced gleefully to the IV in Michael’s arm.

Alex huffed loudly, making Michael jump slightly. “Aliens? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Alex turned to Michael with his mouth agape in almost a laugh at the ludicrousness of what his father was saying. Only he did not see the same amusement on Michael. His face was tight, solemn, his eyes speaking more truth than words could say. Alex’s face dropped. He looked from Michael back to his father. 

Sgt. Manes continued, “And to answer your question, son, as to why you are here. Well, Guerin is either going to sit here and watch me torture you or he is going to tell me everything I want to know: where he came from, why he is here, who else came with him, what the meaning is of the symbol...” He paused. “I’ll give you some time to decide how you want this to play out. I need to get a few things ready before we begin.” At that, he walked out of the room, metal door slamming and locking behind him. 

Alex slowly turned from where his father was standing to look at Michael. His head was lowered, his eyes closed tightly. Feeling Alex’s gaze upon him, he looked up. Their eyes met, tears now showing in both. 

“Michael?” He whispered. 

“I’m so sorry, Alex. This is all my fault. You don’t deserve this. I’m going to find a way out of here before he can hurt you. I just need to get this goddamn IV out of my arm.” Michael could barely move, yet he tried hopelessly to shake the needle loose. Blood soon began dripping down his arm. 

“Michael, stop! You are bleeding.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I need to get it out so I can get us out of here.” 

“With what? Your alien powers?”

Michael sighed wearily. “Yes,” he said, barely above a whisper. He finally gave up trying to remove the IV and sagged in his bonds. ‘How are we going to get out of this?’ he thought to himself. He couldn’t...wouldn’t let Alex be hurt, but he couldn’t tell Sgt. Manes the answers to his questions, because he didn’t know them. 

“Murderous, alien race,” Alex said, repeating his father’s words. 

“Alex, I have never murdered anyone. You know that I would never hurt you or anyone for that matter. Whatever your father believes about me and...” He stopped himself from saying any more. Alex looked at him. Michael tilted his head towards the surveillance camera in the upper corner of the room. Everything they said was being recorded. 

Alex looked up, then to Michael and nodded in acknowledgement. Michael knew he had questions, but it could wait until they were safe. If they ever would be. 

“Alex, I can’t let him hurt you. He can do whatever he wants to me, but not to you. I can’t watch as he...”

“Michael,” Alex interrupted, “I...I’ve been through my fair share of torture. Some you know about, some you don’t. I can handle it.” Alex closed his eyes as he tried to shut out the past, his father, Iraq. There was more to what happened in Iraq than Michael knew. After a moment, Alex shook his head of the memories, opened his eyes and looked to Michael. Their eyes locked and Michael hoped Alex could see everything he was feeling without him having to speak the words. Michael was terrified of Alex being hurt, of losing him, especially after all he had been through. He was angry at himself for all the wasted time they could have had together, had he only been more open with Alex and more understanding. He was angry at himself for getting Alex into this mess. 

Several moments passed before Alex continued, “Michael, I love you, no matter what he says about you, no matter who you are or where you came from, no matter what happens here in this room. I would do or let anything be done to me, to protect you.” 

A sob escaped Michael as he heard Alex’s words. He hung his head and closed his eyes trying to control the emotions threatening to overtake him. Things between them have never been easy. They hadn’t even spoken for the last two weeks since the drive-in, but there was never any doubt in either of their minds of the love they had for each other. 

He looked up to Alex. Tears streaming down his face, matching Alex’s. “I love you, Alex. More than you could ever know.” 

Then the lights went out. They could hear each other shudder heavily, both steeling themselves for what was to come. There was silence for a moment, then they heard a loud bang and gunfire. 

“Michael?”

“I don’t know,” Michael responded, then paused. “No matter what happens next, Alex, I meant what I said. I love you.” 

“I love you, too. And if we get out of this, I’m never going to let you forget it,” Alex said with a choked laugh. Michael smirked to himself in the dark. “Sounds good to me.”

The lights came back on suddenly as the door lock clicked and opened. Max and Sheriff Valenti came running in. Max ran over to Michael, Valenti to Alex. 

“Max?” Michael asked. “What? How? Valenti?”

“I’ll explain everything later,” Max responded, carefully pulling the IV from Michael’s arm. “Right now we need to get you both out of here,” Max continued, as he started to untie Michael’s arms. 

“Are you two alright?” Sheriff Valenti asked, as she finished untying Alex’s arms and moved to untie his good leg.

Michael and Alex looked at one another. Relief and exhaustion on both of their faces. “Yes,” they responded together. Max untied the last rope around Michael’s ankle and Michael stood as Sheriff Valenti started to pull Alex upright. 

“Good, let’s go. I need someone to help me with Alex.” 

Michael practically ran to Alex and finished pulling him up. He hugged Alex fiercely and Alex quickly wrapped his arms around Michael, leaning against him as he sighed deeply into the side of Michael’s neck. 

“We gotta go.” Max repeated. 

Reluctantly, Michael and Alex let go enough for Michael to place Alex’s arm over his shoulder. As Michael gripped Alex tightly around his waist, Max came to Alex’s other side, grabbing his other arm. They left the room as quickly as possible with Alex between them and Sheriff Valenti following behind. 

Max’s jeep was waiting outside, engine on with Isobel in the front seat. Relief spread across her face as the four of them exited the bunker. Max helped Alex into the backseat and Michael followed, wrapping his arms tightly around Alex. Closing the door, Max ran to the driver’s side of the jeep, slammed his door shut and floored it out of there. Sheriff Valenti close behind in her cruiser. 

Isobel turned around, handing Michael and Alex a blanket and two water bottles. “Thank god you two are ok. Michael, I couldn't see you or hear you and I thought...” 

“Iz. I’m right here. It’s ok. We are ok. Let’s just get the hell out of here first. We can talk later.”

Isobel watched as Michael wrapped both he and Alex in the blanket and then he tenderly placed a kiss on Alex’s temple. “Ok, later,” she replied with a small smile and turned back to the front to give the two of them some privacy. 

Michael and Alex just held each other as Max drove off into the desert. Michael had his arms wrapped around Alex and Alex had his arms around Michael’s, gently rubbing his raw wrists. Both just relieved that they got away from the bunker without the other being seriously hurt. Words remained unspoken as they weren’t alone, but eyes saying everything they needed the other to know. Whatever happened next, they would have each other, love each other, and nothing and no one would tear them apart, not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Max had not made it in time to rescue Michael and Alex before Sgt. Manes hurt Alex? Text diverges after following line in original story: He looked up to Alex. Tears streaming down his face, matching Alex’s. “I love you, Alex. More than you could ever know.”

Hearing the click of the lock, both men closed their eyes, steeling themselves for what was to come. As the door opened, their eyes met once more, each hoping to give the other the strength they needed to survive this. Sgt. Manes walked in pushing a metal cart with several tools, including a hammer, a scalpel and other various surgical instruments. Their eyes followed the cart as Sgt. Manes stopped between them and spoke, “Let’s begin.”

Michael took one last desperate glance at Alex, whose eyes had now turned cold and glassy, before turning to Sgt. Manes, his resolve fading quickly as he began begging. “Don’t do this. Please. He is your son. Do whatever you want to me, just don’t hurt Alex.”

“None of this would be necessary if you would just tell me what I want to know. Let’s start with an easy question. Where did you come from?” 

“I don’t know. I can’t fucking tell you what I don’t know!”

“Very well. If you won’t answer my questions then I would rather not have you speak at all.” 

Sgt. Manes grabbed a cloth from the cart and forcefully shoved it into Michael’s mouth. Michael grunted and yanked at the ropes holding him in place, as a leather strap was quickly wrapped around and tied behind his head, keeping the gag in place. Michael’s chest started to heave in both frustration and panic as Sgt. Manes then turned his attention to Alex. 

Alex closed his eyes for a fleeting moment before he sternly looked into Michael’s now bleary eyes. “Michael. It’s ok. Just look at me. I will be ok. It’s all going to be ok.” 

Sgt. Manes slowly ran his fingers over the instruments on the cart before casually picking up the scalpel. Michael choked a gasp through his gag, before turning from the cart back to Alex. 

Alex glared at his father as he approached. Sgt. Manes lightly drug the scalpel across the span of Alex’s chest, but did not push hard enough to break the skin. He was trying to provoke a reaction from Michael. He succeeded as Michael resumed jerking and yanking at the ropes keeping him in the chair and from getting to Alex. 

Sgt. Manes just laughed at Michael’s struggles before stabbing the scalpel deeply into Alex’s left shoulder. Alex closed his eyes and grunted loudly, but did not scream, as blood began spurting from the wound. Michael on the other hand did scream, muffled through the gag, as tears spilled down his face. 

“Well, Alex, I’m impressed. Maybe you are more of a Manes man than I thought, or maybe I just need to get more creative.” 

Sgt. Manes walked over to the steel door and knocked twice. Soon the door opened and an unknown man in black walked in dragging a metal table, leather straps attached through the top and set it directly in front of Alex’s chair. The man then walked and stood behind Alex and waited. Sgt. Manes pulled out his gun, cocked it and aimed it at Michael’s temple. Michael squeezed his eyes shut for several seconds, desperately trying to control his shaky breathing, before looking at Alex, his eyes full of panic. 

“Now son, if you try anything, I will not hesitate to shoot him. I won’t kill him, not yet, but I will hurt him.” He then moved the gun to aim at Michael’s kneecap.

Michael watched Alex reluctantly nod as the man behind him started untying his arms. Once his arms were free, the man then pointed to the table. Blood still dripping from his shoulder, Alex winced as he laid his hands, palms flat, on the table, before they were tightly strapped down. Sgt. Manes nodded to the man who then quickly left the room. 

Once Alex was in position, Sgt. Manes returned his gun to his holster and walked back to the cart. Michael’s and Alex’s eyes both went wide as he picked up the hammer. 

“It’s almost poetic. This is the same hammer that I used on Guerin 10 years ago. Should we ask him how it feels to have this hammer shatter bone or would you like to be surprised, Alex? Let’s ask him.”

Sgt. Manes pulled down the leather strap holding his gag and ripped the cloth from Michael’s mouth. “You goddamn son-of-a-bitch. I will fucking kill you,” Michael seethed. 

“I wouldn’t doubt that. Now would you like Alex to have a mangled hand that matches yours, to go with my matching disgust for the both of you, or are you ready to answer my questions? Where did you come from and why are you here?” 

Michael paused for a moment, trying to think of something, anything he could say to stop what was going to happen. The pause was too long for Sgt. Manes, as the hammer came crashing down on Alex’s left hand. This time Alex did scream, throwing his head back and looking away from his now crushed hand. Michael screamed along with him, then his screams turned to sobs as he begged Alex to look at him. “Alex, look at me, please. I love you and I am so sorry.” 

As soon as the words left him, he felt a backhand across his face, making his world spin. “I don’t want to hear your sick perversions. Alex wouldn’t be in this position at all, if it weren’t for you. All the pain he is feeling now is all because of you, Guerin, and now every time he looks at his hand, he will remember that.”

“None of this is Michael’s fault, you sick fuck. None of it.” Alex gasped, trying to breathe through the overwhelming pain shooting through his hand. Connecting with Michael’s red rimmed eyes, he repeated, “None of it.” Michael took a shaky breath and nodded.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside the door. Sgt. Manes quickly left the room without a word, slamming the door behind him. 

“Alex. Oh god, Alex!”

“Michael...it’s ok. I’m ok. We are still here, alive. That’s all that matters right now.”

Gunfire then erupted outside the door and the lights in the room began to flicker. Before either man could react, the door opened and Max ran in. 

“Michael, thank god you’re alive,” Max sighed, relief evident in his voice as he ran over to Michael, gently pulling the IV from his arm, before reaching to untie him. 

“Max, stop. I’m fine. Go help Alex.”

Max turned to Alex and his eyes widened in horror at the sight. He did as Michael asked and carefully, as to not to cause him anymore pain, Max started to undo the straps holding Alex’s hands down. 

“Max, please. Heal him.” 

“Michael, we need to go now. I knocked them both unconscious,” nodding towards the open door, “but they could wake up at anytime. I can heal him once we get out of here.” 

“You should have killed them.” Michael hissed in response. The ferocity in his voice a stark contrast from the pain in his eyes as he looked at Alex.

“Michael...Max is right. We need to go. It can wait.”

Almost as fast as Max had pulled out the IV, Michael could feel his powers returning. He focused and quickly the ropes holding him in the chair fell away. He grabbed the cloth that was his gag off the floor and ran to Alex, putting pressure to stop the bleeding from his shoulder, as Max finished untying him. 

Alex breathily muttered a thanks and then grabbed Michael around the neck with his good arm. Michael quickly wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist, keeping pressure on the wound with his other hand. Michael gently placed a kiss on Alex’s temple and then carefully pulled him up. Without the prosthetic and with his wounded shoulder, getting Alex out of there was going to be painful.

Max came to Alex’s left side placing his hand on Alex’s forearm. Max looked to Alex and Alex gave him a nod. Max slowly and carefully lifted Alex’s injured arm over his shoulder. Michael felt Alex’s body stiffen and begin to tremble as Alex grunted in pain from the movement. Michael and Max practically carried Alex out of the room, his good leg dragging on the floor as they left. 

Once they were out of the bunker they lifted Alex into the back seat of Max’s jeep. Michael joined him as Max jumped in the driver’s seat. Doors slammed and Max peeled off quickly into the dark desert. 

“Max. The mines.” 

“Yep. Isobel is already there.”

Michael then looked to Alex, returning pressure to his shoulder wound with a towel he found in the backseat. 

“Alex, can you hold this while I...” he trailed off looking sadly at Alex’s broken hand. 

Alex nodded and smiled weakly as moved his good hand to replace Michael’s at his shoulder. Michael then gently lifted Alex’s bloodied hand and placed it on his lap, surveying the damage. Since Sgt. Manes only got in one swing, the skin was only broken in one spot, but the distortion of bone under the skin, much like his own hand, made Michael’s stomach turn. 

“Max will fix this. I promise.” 

Alex nodded again, as his eyes became heavy. The pain and the stress of the last several hours finally overwhelming his body to the point of exhaustion. He laid his head on Michael’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Michael kissed his head, leaning into the contact, as he cradled Alex’s hand in his own. They stayed that way until they reached the mines. 

Isobel was waiting for them outside as the jeep pulled up. Max nodded to her, indicating Michael was safe and she released the breath she was holding. Max opened up the backdoor to the jeep and Michael stepped out, his eyes not leaving the backseat. As he was only in his boxers, Isobel surveyed him quickly, realizing he seemed physically uninjured, but in his expression she could see that he was in pain. She watched as Michael and Max carefully helped a weak and bloodied Alex out of the jeep. Isobel gasped.

“Max? Michael? What’s going on? Why is Alex here? What happened?”

Michael responded first. “Iz, Alex knows. It’s a long story, but he knows and Max is going to heal him. Then we can talk.”

Isobel nodded, following quietly as Max and Michael helped a practically unconscious Alex inside to the pod chamber. Isobel spread out a blanket on the ground as Max and Michael laid Alex down. 

“Now Max, please.” Michael begged. 

Max nodded and got down on the ground next to Alex. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder, hand turning red as he healed the bleeding wound. He then carefully lifted Alex’s crushed hand into his own, doing the same with it. Michael squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the bones in Alex’s hand snapping back into place as Max healed it.

Michael placed his hand on Max’s shoulder and squeezed it, a unspoken thank you. He then helped Max to his feet and awkwardly gave Max a quick hug, as Isobel handed him a bottle of acetone. 

Michael then sat on the ground next to Alex, carefully pulling up another blanket to cover him as he slept. Michael gently ran his hand over each of the fingers of Alex’s now uninjured hand, before slowly moving it up Alex’s arm to his shoulder, then to his face, caressing Alex’s cheek softly with his thumb.

Max and Isobel just watched the scene unfolding in front of them. They had never seen Michael be so gentle and caring with anyone. There was obviously something deep between them, Michael’s behavior towards Alex showing nothing but love. As they looked on in awe, Michael soon began to tremble, his chest starting to heave. Wracking, painful sobs then started pouring out of Michael, as he continued to stroke Alex’s face. Max stood in place, unsure of what to do, as Isobel grabbed another blanket and quickly wrapped it around Michael, hugging him tightly from behind as he cried. 

After several moments, Michael calmed. He patted Isobel’s arms around him. She released him and stood. “Thanks Iz, I’m ok. It’s just been a long day. I thought I was going to lose him, but he’s here and he’s safe.” 

“Michael, what happened?” She asked. 

Michael closed his eyes as he spoke. “My worst nightmare. Alex’s dad tried to use him against me for information. He tor..tortured him.” Michael gasped, barely getting out the word. “His own son, because of me.”

“Michael...” 

Michael’s eyes shot open as he heard Alex’s voice. He had not realized that Alex had woken up. 

“Michael.” Alex repeated. “None of what happened is your fault. My father is a sick bastard. You should know that better than anyone.” As he spoke the words, he reached out and grabbed Michael’s scarred hand with his now healed one. “What he did to me tonight is nothing compared to what he could have done to you, and has done to you before with that hammer.”

Isobel and Max looked from Alex to Michael’s hand in shock. They had never known what had happened to it, all those years ago. 

“Max healed my injuries, my hand...” Looking to Max, “Thank you, Max.” Max nodded. Returning his gaze to Michael, he continued. “But you’ve had to live with what he did to you...why?” 

“Why what?” Michael asked quietly.

“Why didn’t you let Max heal your hand like he did mine?” 

“Alex...” He paused, turning around to Max and Isobel. “Can you give us a minute?” They nodded as Isobel helped Max to the other side of the chamber to rest. 

Michael then laid down next to Alex, crawling under the blanket with him. He pulled Alex into his arms, squeezing him tightly as Alex placed his head on Michael’s shoulder and returned the embrace. 

“Alex, something else happened that day...after I left the shed...and it changed everything. And I will tell you everything, I promise, but right now can we just lay here, holding each other and just be? I was so scared today. I was so scared of losing you that it feels like someone has my heart in a vice just imagining what I would have done if I had lost you.”

“You didn’t lose me. I’m right here.” As he spoke, Alex placed his hand over Michael’s heart. “If I had to go through it all again, or go through worse, to protect you, I would. There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you, if it meant saving your life.” 

Michael closed his eyes to hold back the tears threatening to escape. Alex lifted his head and reached up to pull Michael’s face to his as he pressed their lips together in a long, soft kiss. All the emotions and words left unsaid tonight were washed away with that kiss. They would have tomorrow for that. As their lips parted, they both yawned, the trauma of the day finally winning out. Alex returned his head to Michael’s shoulder, closing his eyes, as Michael did the same, giving Alex one last gentle squeeze before they both finally succumbed to sleep.


End file.
